Wireless communication systems are commonly put in place to provide voice and data communications. These systems often are deployed in accordance with one or more of several well known standards, which have been developed to more readily allow for the interoperability of equipment produced by different manufacturers. While earlier systems were more principally concerned with voice communications, there has been a more recent effort to increasingly accommodate the transmission of data at ever increasing rates.
Several third generation standards have emerged, which attempt to accommodate the anticipated demands for increasing data rates. At least some of these standards support synchronous communications between the system elements, while at least some of the other standards support asynchronous communications. At least one example of a standard that supports synchronous communications includes CDMA2000. At least one example of a standard that supports asynchronous communications includes Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA).
While systems supporting synchronous communications can sometimes allow for reduced search times for handover searching and improved availability and reduced time for position location calculations, systems supporting synchronous communications generally require that the base stations be time synchronized. One such common method employed for synchronizing base stations includes the use of global positioning system (GPS) receivers, which are co-located with the base stations, that rely upon line of sight transmissions between the base station and one or more satellites located in orbit around the earth. However, because line of sight transmissions are not always possible for base stations that might be located within buildings or tunnels, or base stations that may be located under the ground, sometimes the time synchronization of the base stations is not always readily accommodated.
However, asynchronous transmissions are not without their own set of concerns. For example, the timing of uplink transmissions in an environment supporting autonomous scheduling by the individual subscribers can be quite sporadic and/or random in nature. While traffic volume is low, the autonomous scheduling of uplink transmissions is less of a concern, because the likelihood of a collision (i.e. overlap) of data from data being simultaneously transmitted by multiple subscribers is to lower. Furthermore, in the event of a collision, there is spare bandwidth available to accommodate the need for any retransmissions. However, as traffic volume increases, the likelihood of data collisions (overlap) also increases. The need for any retransmissions also correspondingly increases, and the availability of spare bandwidth to support the increased amount of retransmissions correspondingly diminishes. Consequently, the introduction of explicit scheduling by a scheduling controller can be beneficial.
However even with explicit scheduling, given the disparity of start and stop times of asynchronous communications and more particularly the disparity in start and stop times relative to the start and stop times of different uplink transmission segments for each of the non-synchronized base stations, gaps and overlaps can still occur. Gaps correspond to periods of time where no subscriber is transmitting. Overlaps correspond to periods of time where multiple subscribers are transmitting simultaneously. Both gaps and overlaps represent inefficiencies in the usage of the available bandwidth and the management of rise over thermal (ROT), which if managed more precisely can lead to more efficient usage of the available spectrum resources and a reduction in the amount of rise over thermal (ROT).
Consequently, there is a need for a method and apparatus, which more precisely schedules asynchronous communications, in a manner that minimizes and/or eliminates gaps and overlaps thus reducing the rise over thermal (ROT).